


221 B

by theirresitibleones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirresitibleones/pseuds/theirresitibleones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpol undercover Agent Y/N Y/L/N spent years hunting down the bad guys from the shadows with training from two of the most qualified agents., that is until they both went rogue and became traitors. When Y/N receives a phone call from her old mentor and is asked for a favor. Y/N agrees against her better judgment to babysit the Sherlock Holmes and protect him for Moriarty and his schemes. However, Y/N’s own past begins to reveal itself  and intrigue Sherlock. As more about who she really is shows itself it leads to questions and answers that not even Sherlock Holmes is prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 221 B: A Favor

I sat at the terminal waiting for my flight to get in. I needed this three month vocation. Maybe I would find out where he was and who he was working with. I sighed when my phone began to ring. I glanced at the number that said restricted, which in my line of work meant they were most likely an ally. “Hello?” I ask as I glance up at the flight board that said my plane was still on time.

  
“Hey it’s me.” My friend and mentor says to me. “I need a favor.” She rushes out.

  
I moved to stand knowing what she had to ask meant that I would not most likely be flying to another location. “Name it.” Whatever she was calling about had to be big if she would risk calling me in for help.  
  
“Can you fly to London?” She asks hurriedly.  
  
“I’m already in London.”  I say “I just finished a job.” I say standing and retrieving my backpack.  
  
“Can you meet then?” She asks rushed.  
  
“Give me the address I will be there soon.” I say looking at the departure board. I bit back a sigh knowing I would not be going anywhere.  
  
“221B Baker St. Forty minutes” She says.  
  
“Okay. See you.” I reply before hanging up and heading out of the airport. In this business when a friend calls in a favor you had an obligation to respond.  
  
After forty minutes I arrive to Baker St.  Grabbing my backpack I exit the taxi and pay the man. I glance up the place didn’t look like much especially since the knocker was crocked and it was small.

I move towards the entrance when my mentor appeared, pregnant.  
  
“Y/N.” my mentor says before grasping me in a tight hug. “It’s Mary now.” She whispers before pulling away.  
  
“Mary.” I say trying to hold back a laugh at her new name of choice. “Want to explain why I am here?” I ask.  
  
She clears her throat before looking up, “Walk around the block with me.” She grabs my arm steering me away from what I assumed was her home.  
  
I nod and throw my backpack over my shoulder. “What’s this favor?” I ask ignoring the baby bump.  
  
“I hav-Well John and I have this friend who-.”  
I laugh. “Babysitting Mary? Is that why I am here.” I ask curiously.  
  
She chuckles. “It could be fun for you…Look he’s a grown ma-“  
  
I sling my arm around her shoulder, “You do realize it’s not in my job description to babysit right?” I say laughing because she should know that.  
  
“I know but it would be a huge favor considering you didn’t attend my wedding.” She says.  
  
I roll my eyes. “Mary you and I both know that we could not explain my presence there without raising a red flag and putting either of us in harm’s way.”  
  
She sighs and stops abruptly. “I love you Y/N. You’re my best friend and I need help protecting-“  
  
“Babysitting.” I insert on a laugh.  
  
Mary rolls her eyes. “Fine babysitting John’s best friend.”  
  
I sigh as we round the corner and head back onto Baker St. “Am I getting tossed into this or do I get to know what I am doing before I sign on?” I question.  
  
“His name is Sherlock Holmes.” She says gauging my reaction  
  
I narrow my eyes at her, “Mycroft’s little brother?” I ask curious on how my mentor got involved with Britain’s elite.  
  
“Yes.” She says eyeing me as to ask how I knew of the name and of Mycroft.  
  
“Does he know who you are?” I ask worried for my mentor.  
  
“No nor will Mycroft. Sherlock on the other hand knows I am- well was an assassin.”  She says rubbing her stomach as we came upon 221 B.  
  
“So you are safe?” I ask. As we round the corner to bring us back to 221 B.  
 She laughs and hugs me sideways. “I’m the one who is supposed to worry not you young one.”  
  
I roll my eyes. “I’m a young one who has saved you ass more times than I can count.”  
  
She throws her head back and laughs harder. “I think we are pretty equal.”  
  
As we climbed the steps she stops me. “Just go with the story John and I came up with.”  
  
I laugh. “You mean you came up with?” I say.  
  
She hugs me tighter. “Same thing since we got married.”  
  
As she opens the door she laughs.  
  
“The fact I had to miss you in a dress is just… I have no words.” I say smirking at her.  
  
“Okay smart ass. Just remember I have stories about you.” She warns pointing her finger at me.

  
I roll my eyes. “You don’t scare me seeing as I also have stories about you.”  
  
I see the man I presumed was John appearing. “Y/N!” He pulls me into a hug, “It’s nice to finally meet you in person.”  
  
I hugged back playing along. “You too, I can’t thank you enough for putting up with that pain in the ass.” I say wholeheartedly.  
  
He laughs and steps back grabbing his wife’s arm. “I can walk up a staircase John.”  
  
I laugh. “I beg to differ remember that ti-“  
  
She playfully glares at me. “Not a word.” As we reach the top step.  
  
“Sherlock. Y/N’s here.” John shouted before giving me a pitied look.  
  
I exchanged a look with my mentor.  
  
“This is absurd.” He says walking into the living room from what appeared to be the kitchen.  
  
“Look Y/N is only visiting for a while and you need a new roommate.” John states with a small amount of patience.  
  
I took in the sight of the man in front of me. I had to admit he was pretty attractive. The curly messy hair and the nice looking attire was not too bad.  
  
“Look guys really I can find somewhere else to st-“I say playing along with John and Mary’s story.  
  
“Really Sherlock? One favor for us that’s all I am asking.” John says as he shakes his head at him.  
  
“Do not be ridicules John.” He says pouting.

I take that back a grown man pouting was not attractive.  
  
“You owe me.” He says which raise the tension in the room.  
  
Sherlock rolls his eyes and sinks into a worn out chair across the room from where the rest of us are standing. “Fine but she is expected to stay out of my way.” He says pointedly to John ignoring my presence.  
  
“Deal.” I say. “I am so glad you are letting me stay I don’t know –“

  
“Stop blabbering and get your stuff.” He says “I am off to find a case from Gary.”  
  
As he makes his way past me he gives me a once over before retrieving his hat and coat and heading to the door. “You coming John?”  
  
John smiles, “Yeah.”  
  
As they both leave Mary and I stand in silence as I questioned why she called me to help. What had this guy done? Or who did he piss off to cause Mary to ask me for help? “You want to tell what the hell is going on? Or leave me in the dark?” I ask setting my backpack down.

  
“Sherlock is-“

  
“I put a face to the name Sherlock Holmes master detective, world renowned.” I shout dramatically. “Now why do I have to watch him?” I enquire as I studied the place I would be staying at for the next few weeks at least.  
  
“Y/N…”  
  
“I said I would do it but I am not doing it blindly. I need to know who or what I am protecting him from.” I state as I cross my arms over my chest.  
  
“Moriarty, Sherlock is going to find a way to bring him down and this time there is more at stake considering Moriarty knows Sherlock has more than one person to care about.” She rushes out.  
  
“Moriarty? Jesus. Mary you should have warned me.” I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I was about to walk straight into my own personal hell.  
  
“You know of him?” She inquires surprised.

  
I shrug. “You can say that.” I say swallowing the lump. “I’ll still do this and play the stupid naïve American on one simple condition.” I say knowing that I owed her.  
  
“Name it.” She says sighing with relief.  
  
“Were not only even but you are going to owe me.” I say crossing my arms over my chest.

  
“Done.” She says sticking her hand out.  
  
“I am not finished. This is not some game and if Moriarty figures out who I am or you are we are both as good as dead so no telling Sherlock, at least about me.” I say standing firm.  
  
“What do you mean?” She questions.  
  
I give her a pointed look. “He can’t know who I am and what I am capable of because if he figures it out Moriarty will know I am here.” I say not wanting her to know what happened.  
  
“Y/N…” She questions.  
  
I sigh and hug her. “That is all I demand.”

  
“Sounds pretty simple to me.” She states while eyeing me.

I sigh and hug her. “That is all I demand.” I pull away and retrieve my backpack from the floor.

“Sounds pretty simple to me.”

“Now I am going to move in and we are going to pretend I am a stupid naïve women.”

Mary laughed. “This won’t be an easy task for you.”

I laughed with her as I headed to what I assumed was John’s old room. “Hey being the stupid American is how I make a living.” I say heading to the room. Not bad digs I thought as I set my backpack down.

“Thank you. I know you are giving up more exciting things but I don’t think John could lose him again and I know that I have gotten attached to him.” She says as she rubs her stomach affectionately.

I smiled as I turned back to get a better look at her. “Happy looks good on you.”

She smiles back and rubs her stomach. “One day you’ll get it to.”

I laugh. “Happy? Maybe but you and I both know this business isn’t easy to get out of. Now, back to business what does Sherlock know of me?” I ask needing all the details as possible to commit to the identity Mary and John had created for me.

“He knows little as possible.” She states confidently.

I quirked my eyebrow. “You and I both know that a good cover story has details, I believe that you were the one that taught me that.” I state.

“You’re an American who I ‘rescued’ instead of killing and you’re hiding here for protection. The rest was very minimal. I told him that you were a detective before you got involved with a curropt Interpol agent.”

 

I nodded. “Truth mixed with fiction. I can work with that story.” I say knowing Mary had no idea how close to the truth the story was.

 

She smiles. “I thought you would be able to. Now I must go I have an appointment. Will you be fine by yo-“

“Of course.” I say shooing her from the room. “Besides what kind of trouble can I get into here?” I ask smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Always had to be a smart ass.” She mumbled as she headed back towards the stairs.

As I heard the front door shut I sighed. I definitely needed to get to memorizing the layout and hiding places of the apartment since I was going to be here indefinitely.

After exploring the apartment I found places to conceal weapons in case of an emergency and I need to escape. I then went shopping for a few hours seeing as my backpack for my last job was not going to be sufficient enough for weeks of normal living. When I return Sherlock is still gone so I do my best to make my room look as ‘me’ as possible and when I am through I sit on my bed and begin doing research on Moriarty. Already knowing his preferences and his patterns the amount of research I did find that was new was minimal. As I continued to build my successful profile the door to my room flew open and Sherlock appeared. I set up my computer to look like I was doing research for food places.

“We are going to have a few rules. Understand since you will be living here rent free I expect you to be assisting me on cases or finding me a case.” He says sternly.

 

“Okay…” I drawled out.

 

He glared at me. “Not finished. Secondly we have rules no walking around here in your towel and no overnight friends. Understandably if these rules are followed you will not interfere with my work.” He huffs out.

“Is that all?” I ask trying to control rolling my eyes at him.

“For now.” He says leaving the room without shutting the door.

No wonder why someone might want to kill him.  As I went to close the door to finish my research I noticed a female giggle. I rolled my eyes he could have a girlfriend but I couldn’t have ‘overnight friends’ the double standard was enough to make me realize I was in for a lot of trouble. I groaned and shut my door. I then made my way back to my bed. I was not going to get any research done tonight. I opened my laptop and locked it with the encryption. I then climbed into bed. I was definitely going to need sleep.


	2. First Case

I woke up upon hearing my door open and reached for my gun under my pillow subtly. I watched carefully as the figure moved I noticed it had curly hair. I carefully took note of the sound of his weight against the floor to file it away in case this became a daily occurrence. I rolled my eyes for a man supposed to be a genius he sure was a moron. I remove my hand from the gun and slide it towards the other pillow. A few seconds’ later clothes were being thrown at me. I glanced at my clock and groaned pretending to have been just woken up. I grabbed the pillow lying next to me and put it over my head. “It is six in the morning Sherlock.” I say groaning in annoyance.

Sherlock grabbed the pillow from my head and threw it onto the floor.“Get dressed we have a case.” He says throwing shoes at me.

I groaned as I sat up and the clothes fell off the side of the bed. My hair was all over the place and I really wanted more sleep. I glared at him as he waited for me to move. I glanced at the clothes that now littered the floor and was surprised that it actually matched. “Fine. Only because I get to live here, “I say as I motioned for him to leave. “I’m not getting dressed with you in here.” I say with as much vanity as I could muster.

He rolls his eyes. “Hurry up.”

As he leaves I slipped out of bed I piled my hair on top of my head in a loose bun. I grabbed the black skinny jeans that had slipped onto the floor and put them on. I put on the purple socks and the grey boots that he threw at me. I moved towards the end of the bed were the purple sweater fell and slipped it over my head. I made my way around the bed and grabbed my iPhone from the nightstand. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure the door was still closed and reached under the bed to my stash of knives. I quickly opened the case and retrieved my twin knives. I slipped them into the safe concealer inside my boots before standing, one could never be too safe. I stood and looked over the room memorizing how everything looked so that if any one came I would know.

I opened the door and headed to the living room. I made sure to leave the door open in case Sherlock got the idea I was hiding something, even though I really was. Upon entering the living room I am met with the sight of an impatient and irritated Sherlock pacing.

I watch as he hears my footsteps and stops pacing. “About time.” He says heading for the stairs.

I roll my eyes as I follow him. “Just so we are clear. Don’t ever wake me up without telling me who you are.” I say in a shaky voice. I needed him to think that Mary’s story was true. That I was running scared from someone and being vulnerable and shaky around him would do the trick.

He stops halfway down the stairs and I purposefully continued to walk so that I collided into him. He seems to size me up. “You’re not all that intimidating.”

I roll my eyes and motion for him to head for the door. “Not the point.”

He nods before heading out of the apartment without another word. As I walked out I watched as Sherlock continued to stare at the same place on the sidewalk. I waved my hand in front of his face but I got no response. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out to hail an incoming cab.

As I opened the door I had to practically drag Sherlock into the car. Sherlock then quickly threw out directions at the cabbie but immidetaly went back to being silent, except now he was staring at me.

I glanced out the window in order to try to ignore him but after fifteen minutes I grew tired of being stared at. “What do you want Sherlock?” I say turning to stare at him. I notice the glassy look like he could see me but he was not really looking at me.What does Mary call it... “Do you want to deduce me? Go right ahead if it will stop the staring.” I say shifting in my seat in what he would take as an uncomfortable manner.

“Deductions are what they are called.” He corrects as he snaps out of whatever thought s that had clouded his mind.

I nod. “Oh yes, it’s your favorite game. Go ahead.” I say. I wonder if he figured it out, or he just went with Mary’s story to pick up facts he wanted or thought were vital to who I am.

“Well your hair is on top of your head which shows lack of care of your appearance and since you needed me to leave the room shows some sense of vanity. Which means that the last man you were intimate with made you self-conscious. Which means he was one of few.”

I pretend to be shocked and surprised. Well I was a little shock that a man revered by Mary could be absolutely off the mark on who I was and what I did. I definitely was not self-conscious. Even though there were few men, but that was for an entirely different reason. “Yo-“

“Not finished. You’re madness about me entering your room however is due to me invading your privacy which suggests you always lived alone. The shaky voice you displayed after with shows fear of men as well. You travel a lot, hence why you only came with a backpack, but you bought clothes to make it seem like you don’t.”

“You done?” I ask as the car slows to a stop.

“Furthermore I deduce that your traveling is not related to want but necessity and all you prize is in that backpack which means that you are not traveling but rather hiding from someone, Someone you were intimate with such as your boyfriend. How was that for a start?” He asks sliding out of the car before turning back to look at me.

I conceal my smirk and plaster on fake surprise as I follow him out of the car. “Ho-How did you know all that? You barely spoke two words to me.” I say as I paid the cabbie and shut the passenger door.

“The powers of observation.” He says smirking and heading for a gray haired man.

I rolled my eyes I knew some of that wasn’t from his so called ‘powers of observation’, rather from the story that Mary told him about me but I let it go. The man seemed to need to be the smartest person in the room.

“Graham. Where’s the body?” Sherlock asks.

“It’s Greg and it’s in the living room.” He says pointing behind him to the house. It was a a beautiful brick home with white trim for both the door and the windows. It seemed a little plain though. I glanced around and took note on how many officers were on the scene and how many civilians.

Sherlock left and walked inside without a second glance at me. I walked up to the man he had previously spoken to.

“Sherlock’s new friend I take it?” He says sizing me up.

I laughed. “Roommate of sorts. The names Y/N Y/L/N.” I say as I held out my hand to shake his.

“Greg Lestrade.” He says smiling and shaking my hand.

I smiled. He was a fairly attractive man, not my type, but seemed nice. He also seemed used to Sherlock.

I released his hand as I nod in the direction of Sherlock. “I take it he never remembers your name?” I ask already knowing what the answer was going to be.

Greg laughed. “Not that I recall.” He says smiling at me. “So-“

“Y/N!” Sherlock yelled from inside, sounding like a whiny brat.

I rolled my eyes. “I’ve only just met him and I already wish he forgot my name. Duty calls.” I say causing Greg to laugh.

As I entered I noticed lots of blood. From the entrance all the way to the living room. It looked as if the body had been dragged though I noted. “Seriously? What on Earth do you want me to do in here?” I ask as I took in the details. I noticed a smudge in the blood looked like a size thirteen shoe.

“What do you see?” Sherlock asks as he studied the body.

“Really? That’s why I am in here?” I say as I analyze the room. I move closer and feel the floor give a little before settling. I looked down to check but the floor seemed pretty stable.

He turned to give me a deadpanned look. “You were a detective were you not?”

I sighed. “Fine I see a woman mid-thirties with her throat slit.” I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

“And?” He says exasperated as he turns her onto her side.

“Defensive wounds on her arms which looks like the assailant got her from the front. Which suggests that she knew him. Also there is a foot print that indicates that it was a rather large sized man.” I say earning a nod and a dismissive wave from Sherlock.

Something was off. I just did not know what.

“Boring!” He shouts upon standing up. I watch as he pulls out his phone and leaves the room. “Killed by her husband.” He shouts as he leaves.

“Wh-“ I started but stopped. What the hell was that?

Lestrade left out a strangled laugh. “He’s always like that.” He says as he observes the scene.

I nod letting my face show how stunned I was. “That’s good to know.” I sighed. “I take it he left as well?” I ask sighing pretending to be defeated.

Lestrade nodded. “Afraid so. That one well…” He says as he gestures.

I let out a small laugh. “I take it I am in for more than I bargained for then?”

  
Lestrade laughs. “You have no idea. How about I give you a ride when we clear the scene?” He asks.

I nod as I turn but I caught a glance of something reflecting off of my phone from the floor just to the right of my foot. “That would be great.” I said moving closer to it. As I moved I felt the floor board give underneath my foot. So the house had not been just settling. The floor board was movable. “Excuse me Le-“

“Call me Greg.” He says as he talks to the coroner who was eyeing me.

“Okay…Greg. I think you might want to look at this.” I say inwardly smirking. Either Sherlock found it and left, or Sherlock missed it and walked out on a good case because I doubt the husband would leave whatever is in the floor board. I really hoped that it was the second one because the man was an ass from what I have seen.

“What?” He says standing over my left shoulder.

I moved my phone and the glint of light once more reflected. “I think you should remove this.”

“Well damn.” He whispers. “Someone get over here and remove this!” He shouts and two men scurry to us.

We both move out of the way as the remove the floor board.

“How did you spot it?” He asked bewildered.

Which meant that he wondered if Sherlock had also picked up on it “I turned and my phone must have picked up the reflection. Since I was standing on it the board didn’t creak until I moved.”

Greg laughed as they pried the board from the floor. “Well maybe you’ve found us a better lead than Sherlock.”

I laughed as the board was finally lifted to reveal what was underneath.

 


	3. 221 B: Remembering the Part

“It looks to be a dagger of some sort Sir.” One of the dectecitves said.

I felt all the color run out of my face. Please do not be what I think it is. I peered down to see my fears confirmed. The weapon was that of which I had seen many times. One that was my worse nightmare. One that signified years of mistakes. I was in way over my head and I have only been here for a day. “What is it?” I asked but as I watched the detective pull it out I felt the dread settling in. It was not something that collectors would kill to get their hands on.

“Bloo-“ Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Lestrade corrected himself. “That’s a Fairbairn-Sykes knife.” He says.

If my suspicions were right this women was not who any of us thought she was. She had to be connected to Moriarty and his network. It also meant that I was in for some problems. No one ever could out run their own past.“So …” I say trailing off. I needed to make sure that Lestrade and I were ‘friends’. Not only because he was head detective on the case but because he was someone that Moriarty would go after to attack Sherlock.

Lestrade sighed. “Means we have to go find Sherlock.” He says as he nods towards the door.

I follow Lestrade to his police car in silence. I knew this was a possibility. My past was going to come back and kick me in the ass I just thought that it would be later rather than sooner. I sighed as I opened the passenger door. “Well at least you get to tell Sherlock he was wrong.” I offered up as I sat down and shut the door to the car. I needed to create a relationship that Lestrade would only think of as innocent.

I observe as Greg shakes his head. “Which means this is something bigger than clean cut murder.” He utters disgustedly.

I let out a small laugh as the car begins to move. “Which means you have to spend more time with Sherlock.” I say laughing. Light hearted, that’s how I needed to keep things.

Greg chuckles and looks over at me. “Not so bad since his new counterpart is far more attractive.” He states.

I laughed as I watch surprise cross his face at his own words. I genuinely liked the man, as far as I could see. He seemed nice and fairly well put together but he just wasn’t my type. I knew we would be friends, well as long as I was here, but there would not be anything more than that. “Well I’d hope so John is kind of old. Plus he’s kind of married.” I laugh.

Greg smiles at my light hearted response. “Want to know a secret?” He says in a stage whisper .

  
“What?” I say in same tone causing him to laugh.

“I always though Sherlock and John were….” He says gesturing wildly.

“Oh no.” I say. I looked away at him and thought about meeting John and seeing him with Sherlock for the first time. It was like that of a couple. I busted out laughing. “I can see it. I mean...” I continued to laugh and Greg joined in.

“Bicker like a married couple and never dated anyone.” He chuckles out.

“I did pick up on that.” I say as the laughter subsides as we near Baker Street.

I hear Greg sigh. “Do you know how long your staying?” He asks as we turned.

I shrug. That was now the ultimate question. “I don’t know. It’s complicated at the moment.” I say truthfully. If I was right, and I probably was, then I had bigger issues to worry about than just babysitting Sherlock. Hell, Sherlock had bigger issues to worry about then.

“Ex?” Greg declares nodding to himself.

“Something like that.” I mutter more to myself than him as we pull onto Baker Street. “Do you think he’s home?” I ask.

Greg shrugs and puts the car into park. “Most likely.”

I nod and unbuckle. “Let’s go find out.” I say as I exit the car. I glanced up and noticed the knocker on the front door was more crooked than it had been when I had left with Sherlock. I shut the door and climbed up the steps leading into 221 B. I inwardly groaned as I heard three voices yelling at each other.

“I take it they did not really like the fact he ditched me.” I say causing Greg to laugh.

“No.” He says as we climbed the stairs.

“Think he’ll be disappointed when he sees me?” I say as I reached the top step laughing and entering the living room, which effectively ended all the yelling. “Something wrong? “ I questioned.

Mary looked torn between laughing and yelling.

“No. Yes.” John says as he looks back and forth from Sherlock to me. “Sherlock you should not have le-“

Sherlock heaved a sigh. “She is-“

“Under you protection.” John says glaring angrily at Sherlock.

Sherlock pouted as he flopped himself down to sit in his chair.

I watched as John pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. No wonder why everyone thought they had been together. They were all probably very confused when John married Mary. I glanced at her and knew she was angry with me but it had all been out of my control.

“I’m fine.” I say getting a glance of annoyance from Sherlock and a concerned look from John. Which I knew was really out of concern for Sherlock being on his own with Moriarty than me being on my own. ”Really John it is sweet of you to worry but everything was fine. We actually came here to get Sherlock.” I say as I glance at Lestrade who was trying not to look entertained with what was going on.   
“Told you Gary it was the husband.” Sherlock announces as he rolls his eyes.

“Actually we thin-“Greg starts but is cut off by Sherlock.

“Boring!” He shouts.

I roll my eyes. “See Greg we have wasted our time.” I say . I hated the idiot American routine but it was the only story that I got since Mary did not consult me first. “Sherlock’s right the husband would just place the dagger under the floor boards and leave it. I mean the man was stupid enough to kill his wife.” I say glancing back at Sherlock who seems to have taken an interest in what I was saying. “We should go an-“ I say gesturing to leave but Sherlock shoots up.

“Now this is more exciting.” He say smiling.

I grimaced. “Seriously? I thought th-”

“You are far to stupid to have been a good detective.” He says looking at me as if I had a well below average IQ. “Of course. The husband would not have buried it but a murder, a professional, he would.” He says clapping excitedly.

“You’re a disgusting man.” I say at his twisted sense of enjoyment.

Sherlock glared at me. “The game-“  
  
I sighed and sat down on the couch. “Murder.” I mumbled knowing it would get a glare from Sherlock.

“Is afoot.” He says as he moves towards the stairs. “John we have work to do.” He shouts as he grabs his coat.

I smile at Greg. “Thanks for the lift and the excitement.” I say laughing.

Greg nods. “You’re welcome. My apologies for…” He says gesturing causing me to laugh.

“Not your fa-“

“Gary! Let’s go!” Sherlock shouts.

I laugh as Lestrades shoulder slump as he follows Sherlock and John. My laughter dies as soon as the door closes leaving me alone with Mary.

“We have a problem.” I say dropping all signs of previous laughter.

Mary nods and rubs her belly. “Besides you letting Sherlock out of your sight?” She say angrily.

“Well that may lie in the fact that you told him I was the village idiot who-“ I shook my head now was not the time for that . “Aren’t you curious why I did it?” I ask.

She sighed and sat in the seat the Sherlock had vacated in his excitement. “Explain.” She says as he gestures for me to continue my story.

“I recognized the murder weapon.” I say carefully.

She glances up at my alarmed. “You don’t think that…” She trailed off.   
  
I gave her a tight smile. “Yes I do. I know Moriarty well enough to put the connection together as well.” I say knowing what her next words were going to be.

“You need to leave.” She says surging to her feet. “You are in more danger th-

“No, well at least not yet.” I say as I pace the living room. “As far as I could tell this is a game for Sherlock. Which means they do not yet know that I am here. That gives us an edge.” I say.

“So are we telli-“

“No. Sherlock needs to believe the story.” I say knowing it was the truth. If Sherlock knew of any connection I may have he would use me like a pawn on his chest board. For the sake of everyone my real identity and past needed to remain covered for as long as possible. “We don’t need hell to break loose until we have the upper hand.” I say as I hear the door open.

I glance at Mary as we hear two sets of footsteps. I move so I am sitting on the arm of the chair and rubbing circles on Mary’s back.

“Sherlock!” John shouts from what I assumed was the bottoms of the steps. “Get back here!”

“This is going to be exciting!” He shouts back.

“It really is okay.” I say pretending to comfort an upset Mary.

She nods in understanding. “I just-What if something happened to you?” She says as she locks eyes with me.

“I can fend for myself” I say knowing that we were the only two that truly understood the weight of my words.

“You come with us.” Sherlock says grabbing my arm and pulling me off the chair and practically dragging me downstairs.

“Hey!” I protests as I try to yank my arm out of his grasps. Well weakly try. The man was lucky Mary created a story about me being a docile thing.

“Need your help.” He says not even phased by my protesting.

“You are an ass.” I mutter more to myself than to him as we exited the apartment.

I pulled up short and collided with Sherlock chest as he stared down at me. “What?” I questioned.

“What did you say?” He asks confused.

Shit. Docile. Docile. I repeated in my head like a mantra. “I said you’re going to hurt my hand.” I say gesturing to my wrist that Sherlock held a vice like grip on.

I watch as Sherlock’s eyes narrow but he seems to accept it and releases my hand. I tamper down the urge to hit him as he walks to the cab that John was standing against.

“I’m sorry Y/N.” He says with his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

I give him a tight smile. “Thanks.” I say as we climb in to head off to whatever destination his majesty felt we should be.


End file.
